A New Generation
by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
Summary: Harry Potter Lived. Now it's his children's turn. They soon find mischief of their own as they grow and mature. RR! Year 1... mollys fic
1. Prologue

HEY! This is my first FF on here, so PLEASE be kind. I accept constructive criticism. NO FLAMERS! PLEASE! I hope you enjoy this fiction as much as I enjoy writing it. It might take a while for updates from me, be patient with me, Im sick right now and feel like crap. SO Ill try to have updates SOON.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own this world, or Harry's world. But I do own a lightsaber, not the copyright, though.

Prologue

He sat by the white tomb. Silent tears ran down his face. Was it really the last time he would ever be there?

The School was closed down. For Good. Too many fatalities to allow it, says the ministry. They suck! They have never listened to reason or anything. He loathed them.

On the bright side, he still had his family. They werent by blood, but the only he ever knew. And there was Ginny.

Beautiful Ginny. She had been acting funny lately, but she always had her little mood swings. And the effect of the war on her had been rough. It had been rough on everyone. He didn't blame her temper, the famous Weasley Temper.

Other thoughts plagued his mind. The final battle. All the death, all the curses, everything. Every curse that was shot echoed in his mind, along with the screaming and the death. They all tried to obliviate it from his mind, but nothing worked. He sat there, with everything on his mind. He couldn't help the fact that we was a marked man. Marked forever.

He couldn't wait to see what happened. Would the wizarding world rebuild? Who else would die or be sent to prison before they were at peace.

Harry Potters mind raced for the future…

A/N- I know Its cheesey (yum) but that's just the beginning. This is Not about Harry, its about his children! Just so ya know. And just to note this, the later chapters WILL be longer! ENJOY! Oh yes, review too! I love new ideas!


	2. Birthday Wishes

A/N- … I'm bored here home alone. Dads at work, mom is out in court looking crap up about the stupid dog that my uncle left us while he's away. And the sad thing is, I just got out of the shower and didn't feel like doing anything, so I stole my sisters towel and I'm just sitting here typing and watching Ice Age… this is sad. Still sick…

And just so you know, the school was closed down for a few years because the ministry thought it wasn't safe, with all the attacks that were made on Hogwarts during the war. They thought attacks would still be made because death eaters wanted revenge. And the Ministry (for once) was right. For about five years after, there were still attacks being made, the dark mark still shown brightly. So the school was closed until Attacks slowed down. Then Harry and Professor McGonnagal pushed to get the school opened again. Now, Harry and Minerva are both Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Disclaimer- I do not own HP, Far-Side, or lemon tasting objects

Lemonade

11 years and 2 months later…

Lucinda Lilianna Belle Potter-Weasley ran down the spiral staircase that would lead her downstairs. This girl was beautiful, she had flaming red hair and lime green eyes with golden specks. Her skin was a soft cream color. She wore a baggy T-shirt that featured a Far-Side comic and a pair of black shorts. Her feet were bare, slapping along the cold metal stairs.

Reaching the ground floor, she then ran to the kitchen, only to be stopped by her father.

"Lily, you know you cant go in there until seven," he said, scolding her. "It's only 6:30. And, no I can't tell you what's in there, your mother made me swear not to." He gave her a mischievous grin. This man was a man of many talents, a person everyone knew and adored. He was Harry Potter, a famous wizard that defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort two times, escaped him six times, and ridiculed him constantly. Harry ruffled his daughter's hair and pushed her towards the stairs again. "Go wake the others, and maybe we con convince your mother to make breakfast early. Its not everyday your oldest turns eleven years old." They both smiled at each other and Lily ran upstairs.

Lily found herself on the second floor in front of an oak door. She knocked loudly to wake her sister, Chloe. No answer. "CHLOE! Wake up! Its almost time for breakfast!" Lily yelled at the door while pounding on it.

It creaked open to reveal a small girl, about the age of nine, with black hair and hazel eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped tiredly.

"I'm hungry and I want breakfast early. So wake up," Lily shouted from down the hall. "I'm going to go wake the others. You might want to help me" She walked quickly to another door. Knocking again, she opened the door to an unwelcome site. Dirty laundry strewn everywhere, and a horrible smell wafted in the air. Stepping over the mess, which was difficult to do, Lily reached one of the beds that occupied the room. She shook the body, until it started shaking her back.

It screamed. "Arrg!" The covers were pulled back to reveal a small boy with jet black hair and deep forest green eyes. "LILY! What is your problem?" He looked at her as if lobsters were crawling out of her ears and nostrils.

"Oh, Jamsey. Don't you know what day it is?" she asked as if she hadn't done anything wrong at all. "Its July 29th, so get your little booty downstairs so we can eat breakfast." She looked over to the other bed. "You might want to wake Sirius up as well. Because I have to go and wake up the other two."

James got up and crossed the room as Lily left. She walked down the hall to the spiral staircase, and started climbing upwards. Reaching the landing and walking past two doors, she happened upon two small girls lying in the hall.

One of the girls was a bright blonde and was wearing a pink bathrobe and orange pants. The other had a reddish tinge to her blonde locks. She was wearing a purple bathrobe and green capris were showing. Lily bent down and shook their shoulders gently. "Lyn, Ryn, wake up. Its time for breakfast."

They stirred. The strawberry-blonde opened her hazel eyes. "Happy Birthday, Lily."

"Thanks, kid, but its time to get up so move it, you little munchkins!" She slapped their butts lightly as they stood up. They got up and smoothed their hair as they followed Lily down stairs.

They reached the second floor again and Lily went over to Chloe's door. This time she knocked lightly and the door opened. Chloe came out and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a dark blue bathrobe, undone in the middle to show a white shirt and pink pants. The two girls walked over to the boys' room and knocked.

"We'll be down in a minute," came the reply.

"You better be, or "I'm coming back up here to harass you, two," Lily yelled through the door. "Or better yet, I'll bring Remmy up here!" At that line, the door opened and the two boys ran out and down the spiral stairs. "That's what I thought," she muttered to herself as she and Chloe giggled.

They made their way down to the entrance of the kitchen were the two sets of twins were waiting for them. Lily looked at the clock: 6:45. _Darn it! Fifteen minutes left._

The door swung open. Harry stepped out. "Your breakfast awaits, Miss." He bowed down to allow Lily into the kitchen, followed by her siblings. They had entered a wondrous smelling kitchen. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and hash browns, the best smells in the world. They all sat down around the wooden table that sat eight people.

"Morning, mum!" all six children called out as their mother came in carrying presents.

"Morning, darlings," she replied back. "Happy Birthday, Lily-Belle." She sat five presents down in front of her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, mum," she smiled a toothy smile back. She looked at each one carefully, as not to break anything inside, as her mother handed smaller presents to the other children. "Can, I open them now?"

"Go, ahead, its your birthday," Harry answered her. He sat down next to his eldest daughter to watch her facial reactions, one of his favorite pastimes.

The girl ripped through the smallest of the five. She opened the box that contained it, and inside was a picture frame with a picture of the family, and underneath it was a picture of her and her parents. "Its beautiful!" Propping them up, she moved on to the next box. It was long and thin. "A broomstick! Thank you, so much!" Hugging her parents she handed it to Chloe so she could admire it. It was sent around the table. She moved on once again, this time, it was a bunch of books. "A guide to wandless magic, Hogwarts a History," "Ginny! Why did you give her that? Its one of the most boring book ever." "Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and A Guide to Your Chocolate Frog Cards." Opening the next box, she found it was an animal crate. "A Kitten! Oh, mummy! Thank you!" And the last gift was "A Quidditch set! Oh, my, gosh! Thank you daddy!"

"Now that you've opened your presents, I think the other should go," Harry said smiling at his daughters excitement of her gifts.

Chloe opened hers, a new book. "A Little Sisters Guide to Annoying Her Older Siblings."

"Don't encourage her," Lily protested as she read the front cover of the book.

Sirius and James opened theirs to find muggle toys, fake Star Wars Light sabers. They high-fived each other when they opened it, as they were huge Star Wars fans.

Ryn and Lyn received blankets, so they could sleep out in the hall without getting cold or messing up their beds.

After they all opened their gifts, Ginny served them their food. "What would everyone like to drink?" she asked, knowing the answers. She gave Lily a hot chocolate, Chloe decided to drink tea, and the boys chose orange juice.

"We want lemonade!" Lyn and Ryn sheiked.

"Why lemonade? Its morning, drink something with less sugar in it," Ginny said conjuring juice glasses in front of them.

"Please?" sadly, they had mastered the puppy dog pout. "Lemons are fruit, and we need fruit to live."

"Not that kind of fruit." Ginny sighed. "Alright. Just Today, because its your sisters birthday." She filled the glasses with the yellow liquid.

After breakfast, the family prepared to go to Diagon Alley to get a few party Items for Lily, Harry, and a family friend, Neville's birthday party the next day. As Lily was putting the finishing touches on her hair, Harry pulled her aside. Taking her to the fourth floor, he opened a door. This was their storage room.

"I wanted to give you something before we leave for Hogwarts this year," he said picking out a trunk with his initials on it. Opening it he said, "Don't tell your mother about this." Lily grinned, she loved keeping secrets with her father.

They were a really close couple. Harry would always share his Hogwarts experience with her as bedtime stories, but it was always first through third, he never said anything about the rest of the years. Lily knew it was because in his fourth year Lord Voldemort had returned. Her parents made a point not to tell their children about the horrors they faced.

While Lily stood there, watching her father, he had found what he was looking for, a cloak and a old piece of parchment. "This," he said pointing to the map, "is the Marauders Map. It tell you how to get to certain places, where people are, and shows you secret passageways." Lily opened it to find nothing on the page, giving him a quizzical look. Harry laughed. "You have to say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' and then open it." She did as she was told.

"Wow, so wait. Peeves is in the trophy room bouncing across the walls?" She asked looking at every crevice and every room. Harry nodded, ready to move on to the cloak.

"And this," he held up the cloak, "was the only item I got of my parents. It was my dad's invisibility cloak. Came in handy while sneaking to the kitchens."

"So, this is the cloak that you carried Norbert under to take him to Uncle Charlie?" Lily admired the cloak, putting it on she disappeared. "Its quite large."

"Large enough to fit four teenage boys under," Harry told her. "My dad, Sirius Black, and Uncle Reamus."

Lily looked at him again, but this time he couldn't see her expression. "I thought you said four."

"I did, the fourth person is a traitor," he said looking down at his feet, not knowing what to say. "Peter Pettigrew, one of my dad's friend of Hogwarts. He later became a death eater. He died a while ago in Azkaban."

Lily and Harry were silent for about five minutes. "Harry, Lily, time to go!" came the voice of Ginny. "Get a move on, or we shall be late to Grandma and Grandpas house."

"Lets be off." Harry stood up and escorted Lily to her room to put away her new prized possessions. Then they met the family downstairs next to the fireplace. "I'll see you lot there," and Harry apparated.

"Wimp," Ginny muttered. Remembering the first time he had ever used floo powder. "Go on Lily and take your handful and be off.

And Lily did as she was told…

A/N- YAY! Only took me 2 days to write that, even though its kinda short… atleast its longer than the Pro. Well best be off to reclaim my spot at the telly. Until next time. R+R!


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N- SO, I just got back from a BEAUTIFUL wedding! My cousin got married. The reception was kinda funny tho, because I have never been to a wedding where the bride and groom freak dance 

Here are the answers to your questions

Lyn and Ryn sleep in the hallway or Lily or their parents rooms because they don't like to mess up their beds and they find their room to be quite creepy at night, I should know, my room is the same!

The other children get presents on each others birthday so the others don't feel left out… Whenever Lily got a present on her birthday, Chloe would cry jealously. So Harry and Ginny decided to give each child one gift on the others birthday… I got the idea from my grandparents. They do that on my sib's b-days and mine. We are SO spoiled 

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry or his world…sadly

Diagon Alley

Lily took her handful of floo and threw it into the fire. The flames turned a bright green, and she yelled, "Diagon Alley!" and she was off on a roller coaster ride through fireplaces. Landing on her feet too soon, she tumbled out of a large hearth in the middle of a street where her father was waiting for her.

A large cloak disguised him, and the hood fell over his face, as to not be bombarded by adoring fans.

Lily pulled her hood up also, but not to cover her whole face. She did it to hide her flaming red Weasley hair. As she was fixing her hair, Chloe fell through the grate. Dusting herself off with the help of Harry, she mumbled about how she _hated_ floo, and that she would rather travel by port key than fireplace. You could see Harry smile from underneath the hood.

Next to appear was Lyn. Her strawberry blonde hair was now a dirty color. She had a habit of letting her hair travel through other people's fireplaces, just to scare them. Then Ryn appeared, and the two girls dusted each other off. After they decided they were clean, the two took out baseball caps and sunglasses. Lily giggled at the site of the two girls.

Appearing after them were James and Sirius. They just used sunglasses, after not needing to dust off. After them, came Ginny. She too wore a cloak.

"Ok, everyone," Ginny spoke with her authority. "Everyone has their buddy. Remember our meeting place is Uncle Fred and George's shop. Lily and Chloe, you two will be shopping for Lily's school supplies. Here is your list," she said handing her Lily's Hogwarts letter she had received earlier that summer. "And remember, you don't need a wand just yet, so don't get one. I'll take you to get one, later though." She smiled at her children. "Lets be off now, we have things to do!" She waved them off and they all left, the four twins ran, Lily and Chloe walked, enjoying their freedom. "Come, Harry. They will be all right here while we go to London, wont they?" She asked her husband with uncertainty.

"If they aren't, Fred and George are here," Harry reassured her. "And if they are anything like us, they can handle themselves."

Ginny smiled at his words. "I guess your right." She took his hand in his and they apparated into the leaky cauldron.

Lily and Chloe were entered a shop entitled Flourish and Blotts. It was full of books and other reading materials of every sort. Lily pulled out her list again. Alright, lets give the list to the manager and he'll get them for us," Lily said pulling down her hood. Chloe groaned, knowing what would come next. Lily gave her an evil grin and walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you could help me find a few books?" Lily asked the small man sitting there. "I'm just starting Hogwarts and my parents sent me with my little sister to get my school supplies."

Without looking at her he said, "All first year books are on the first floor."

"But, sir, its such a large store. Chloe and I will never be able to find our ways through here," Lily tried to reason, knowing that he would jump as soon as he looked up and saw her hair, along with her eyes, the eyes of her fathers and grandmothers before her. She gave a funny look at Chloe.

Chloe got the message Lily sent her and said, "Lucinda, this man is going to be of no help to us, maybe we should try to look for ourselves."

"Wait, did you say Lucinda and Chloe?" The man actually looked up, worried of who he might find in front of him. "I am so sorry Miss Potter. I did not know it was you. Here, I'll get the books for you." The man ran off, then came back five minutes later with a large stack of books. "Anything else?"

"Ah, yes. I need wandless magic for beginners and intermediate," She said politely, trying not to laugh at his frantic actions. He came back and rang it up on the cash register.

"That will be three galleons, fifteen sickles, and four knuts." She handed him the money, giving him four galleons. He gave her the change with shaking hands. "Thank you for shopping here."

"Thank you for the excellent service," she said pulling up her hood.

The two girls walked out of the store and started to laugh hysterically. Still giggling as they reached Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. They both walked in, making sure the coast was clear, she took off her cloak and set it on a chair in the front of the store. Chloe rang the bell.

"Yes, dears?" A lady came out from the back of the shop. "Hello, Lucinda, Chloe. What will it be for you today?"

"I need Hogwarts robes, and Chloe needs a new set of dress robes," Lily told the woman.

"Alright, come this way, your cousin, Piper is being fitted at the same moment," The lady showed them to the fitting room. On a stool stood a young girl with dark red, curly hair.

"Good Morning, Lucinda, Chloe," Piper nodded her head. "Getting fitted for Hogwarts, I suppose?"

Lily nodded her head. "How are Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny doing?" She asked out of kindness, even though the girl was a total brat to her and the rest of her family.

"They are well, how is your family?" Piper asked back, trying to keep a civil conversation going.

"They are fine at the moment," Lily told her, not knowing what else to say to her cousin. So, she turned to Chloe, "Do you know what color of robes you want? Madame Malkin will want to know."

Chloe nodded, "I _need_ a dark blue. Like mum said, 'we have to color code almost everything, there are too many of you to keep track of whose who's.'" at the last part Chloe imitated her mothers voice perfectly. She smiled smugly.

"That's quite true," Lily said, thinking it over.

"Your parents have resorted to color coding?" Piper chimed in rather rudely. "How pathetic. Grandmother didn't even do that, and they had one more than you!"

"Actually, yes she did," Chloe retorted. "You will remember that she _always _makes Uncle Ron a maroon sweater, and Uncle Fred and George a green and blue one."

Piper was silent at her defeat. The lady who was working on her stood up and handed her the new robes she was fitted for. "There you are, dear." Without saying 'thank you,' she hopped off the stool and strutted off.

"Chloe, darling, I can help you now," The lady who had just finished fitting Piper. Chloe jumped up on the stool and stood straight. "I'm guessing you want a dark blue color?"

Chloe nodded. "It's my only choice," she sighed. The woman laughed. Madame Malkin came back into the room.

"Alright. Lucinda, you need Hogwarts robes," Madame said, talking to herself.

Lily stood up straight. Madame fitted her and handed her the robes. Chloe had already been finished for five minutes.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked her sister, pushing her black hair out of her face and they walked to the front counter. Lily nodded in response. They paid and left for their next stop, the apothecary.

They got what they needed, or more like what Lily needed from there and ran off to get ice-cream. Afterwards they purchased a cauldron and left to their Uncles' shop, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

The doorbell dinged as the girls walked cautiously, never knowing what would happen in this store. Their Uncles had a habit of playing tricks on anyone who popped into their store. They reached the desk safely. Unknowing of what was to come.

**SPLASH!** Chloe was soaked to the bone in freezing cold water.

"Fred! We have a customer," They heard someone yell. "Well, look-ee here, the eldest of the Potter children." A man with red hair and was about 5'5" came out from the back to the store. Lily started laughing at her little sister who was shivering, and who was blurting out the truth at random moments.

"What did you do to her?" Lily was able to ask.

"Truth bucket. You fill it with veriteserum and delude it with cold water, then when somebody steps underneath it, well you can see for yourself," a man that looked exactly like the other said after stepping out of the back rooms also.

The bell rang again and in stepped Lyn and Ryn with bags full of candy and licking ice cream. They both came up to the desk and listened to Chloe's darkest secrets. They got a small giggle out of it. About five minutes later the boys came in, holding nothing except smirks upon their faces. _Oh god, they probably have loads of dung bombs in their pockets from Gamble and Japes._

After looking around for a bit, Lily bought a few tricks such as Skiving Snackboxes and other treats she could use for school, Harry and Ginny came in looking flustered, and the children noticed that their clothes her slightly ripped.

"Damn fan-girls," Harry swore. He usually took to having a big head about it, just to amuse his children, but when it went to far, as to the ripping of his clothing, he _hated_ it.

"Well, maybe if we could have apparated! Maybe that wouldn't have been such a problem," Ginny shot back. "Anyway, how did everything go?" she asked her children, then spotted Chloe spilling out a truth about messing up her mums garden with dads wand. Harry burst out laughing. Ginny smiled, trying not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Come on, we have to go and decorate, its almost five o'clock," Harry said after a long conversation with Fred and George about their latest pranks. "You children have to get up early to we can order you around like slaves."

"Bye, Gred and Forge!" The children said, and flooed through the fireplace in the shop.

A/N- Ok, hope this satisfies you for a few days, Im going camping until Monday, but prolly wont get another update until Wednesday… TOODLES FOR NOW!--Molly


	4. Preparations

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! I wasn't watching what I was typing/

A/N- Ok, sorry I have been gone so long, 1- I have been camping, 2- I'm at precamp with Shannon, and 3- I'm just too damn lazy! Sorry for my language…

And just so ya know, this might be a little short but there's quite a bit of info included.

Explanations (Sorry I have to do these every chapter, I just know what going on in the story because its been played in my head SO many times.)

The children are free to run about Diagon Alley because they know many people there, nice people. And their Uncles are there if anything happens to them. Knockturn Alley was destroyed in a battle, and they rebuilt it as an add-on of D. A. (that's where WWW is located, they decided to go for a bigger store!)

Preparations

The Potter Manor was alive with decorating. Lily and the boys were in charge of decorating the yard. Chloe was fixing up the upstairs, making sure every nook and cranny was spotless. Lyn and Ryn were busy in the kitchen with their mother and Grandmother, cooking. Harry had not been seen since he wandered off to the attic, where He had given Lily her gifts the previous day.

"NO, JAMES!" was heard from the garden in the front yard. Ginny rushed out to see what all the hoopla was about. Her mother and daughter followed curios to what had happened.

Reaching for her eldest daughter, Ginny gave her twin sons the evil eye. "What were you two thinking, trying to set up these lights all by yourselves," she scolded. "And then on top of that, climbing on each others shoulders to reach?" She helped them up next.

Looking around the front yard, then walking around to the back, their Grandmother, Molly Weasley approved of the decorating job. "I think these children have done a wonderful job." She bustled back into the house to finish cooking something she had left. Chloe followed her.

"Come on, James, Sirius. Help me with the indoor décor." Their mother got them inside before she turned to Lily, the only person standing outside now. "Do you think you could put those lights up for me, Lily-Belle? I thought you would have already had a go at it, as you normally aren't allowed to any other day." She winked at Lily, making her giggle. Ginny went back into the house as there was a splatter and a shriek, then a "NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER, STUPID DOG!"

Minutes passed. Lily was trying to think of how to set up the lights, and what pattern should she do. Then she stood to her full height, as she was kneeling on the grassy ground. Closing her eyes and focusing on the lights, she raised her hands and the lights began to levitate. She set the lights up all over the outside of the house. (A/N- I'll explain at the bottom!)

When she finished, Lily ran back into the house to claim the sandwich she knew her mother had made for lunch. In the kitchen, her mother was finishing up details on a large cake. Next to it were two other large cakes, one said 'Happy 28th Harry!' and the other 'Happy 28th Neville!' Apparently, Lily's Grandmother had been decorating Lily's cake, but the Potter's dog Remmy (named after another Family Friend) had somehow gotten into it and destroyed it. The small brown dog came bounding in like any other animal terror would do.

"Hey, Remmy," Lily cooed at the fluffy mass she picked up off of the ground. She turned to her mum, "Do you want me to give him a bath before everyone gets here?" She asked as she picked white frosting off of his fur.

Ginny looked up and smiled, her brown eyes dancing with laughter. "What's the point? He's only going to get dirty again."

"So I can blow dry his hair to make it even more fluffy," Lily picked out more gooey substances off of her dog. "I'll be back in a few days with this thing." She ran up the spiral staircase to the third floor. Opening the first door she came to, she set the brown mass down.

Lily's room was a tower, literally. The only tower on the Potter manor. It was circular, with three doors on the walls. One was the door that lead out to the hall, the one next to it, on its right, was her bathroom door that was open and Remmy was walking towards. The last door was her walk-in closet, complete with vanity. Out in the open was a couch, a muggle contraption called a Television, and dog toys scattered everywhere. There was small staircase that went up to a trap door in the ceiling. That was where her bed was located.

Remmy started sniffing around, going into every little corner of the bathroom. Lily's new kitten ran away, as the bathroom was it's domain. It was an ordinary bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. Lily came back into the room carrying dog shampoo and conditioner. Grabbing the squirming fluff ball, Lily turned on the water and plugged up the drain. Using two hands for the dog, she plopped him right into the tub. Washing his face and body, she had much difficulty with the tiny terror that couldn't stay still. She rinsed and conditioned him, making sure he was clean.

After wards, she towel dried him slightly, and then took him to her vanity. Lily brushed his brown hair and turned on the hair-dryer to low, as to not burn his delicate skin.

When she was done, he was a fluffy as ever. She gave him a dog treat, picked out an outfit for the party, and changed. Lily wore a dark pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that showed off her developing chest.

Lily found her kitty (A/N- not yet named...will find out name in later chappie!) and placed her back in the bathroom. She cried for a few minutes, thinking Lily was the sucker type. Not even close.

She grabbed her dog and raced downstairs to find people had already started to arrive….

A/N- YAY! Its done, it took me like 3 days to figure out how to write that chappie! I know, its insanley short! AHHH!

But anyways, time to explanations.

Lily doesn't need a wand to focus her magic, why? It is something like a birth defect. All of the children have it, just in different ways... I know, confusing. You will find out soon what they can do (gins evily). So, please don't go all crazy on me because its all like "Oh, she is special because she has powers" because I know some of you don't like that whole thing on that she is special because she is HP's first born, no its not like that. And, yes, there will be more people like this outside of their family… don't go all loopy on me now!

Look for another chapter later this week (maybe even two, but don't get ur hopes up!)


	5. Flight of the Bumblebee

A/N-

YAY! NO QUESTIONS THIS TIME! Hut I would like to tell all of you- THERE WILL BE NO NEW PROPHECIES… its just about Lily and her time at hogwarts (this is just her first year! So expect sequels!) This

Although, slight warning, this may get a little confusing… so in the next few chapters, I shall explain.

Flight of the Bumblebee

"Lily!" a girl with golden hair, about the same age as Lily called.

"Ami!" Lily cried back. The two girls ran towards each other and embraced into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, I hope you like what I got you," Ami handed Lily a small present. "Don't tell my mum and dad, they'll flip, and remember, you don't want to make them angry." The girls giggled about the remark.

Lily opened the present. It was a necklace with a silver lightning bolt incrusted with diamonds that reflected every color imaginable.

Her jaw dropped. "Where did you get this?" she asked with awe.

"I saw it at a muggle store in London, and I bargained with the wizard who works there," Ami said with amusement dancing in her eyes. "It has one magical property, the color changes."

"Thank you so much!" Lily tied it around her neck. "Come on, let's see if Uncle Percy actually shows up this year. Aunt Penny will with Piper."

The two girls ran out of the house to a yard that was full of people, most of them were redheads. Lily found her father and walked up to him, Ami behind her. Harry was talking to an older looking wizard. He had auburn hair with a streak of silver in it that went all the way down to his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes that were covered by half moon glasses.

"Lily," her father turned to her. "I want you to meet some one. This is Gerard Dumbledore. He is the Grandson of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts when I attended." Then he turned to Gerard. "This is my oldest, Lily."

"Hello, sir," Lily said holding out her hand to be polite.

Gerard chuckled, "She is precious. Are you ready to start school this year?"

"Yes, very much so," she turned to look at Ami, then turned back. "Excuse us, we're a bit hungry."

"Oh, wait. You have to meet my son, Brian. He's around your age and starting at Hogwarts himself. I had hoped he would make some friends, we just moved here from the US." Lily turned back around as Gerard called to his son.

A boy, slightly taller than Lily walked over. He had auburn hair, just as his father, and the piercing blue eyes. The only thing that looked different from Gerard was his nose. It looked as though it had been broken.

"Yes, father?" he asked wondering what the summon was about.

"Brian, this is Lily. Harry's oldest daughter." Gerard told his son, who was looking around with interest. "She'll be attending Hogwarts with you for the next few years."

Brian held out a hand to her. "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," she shook the hand he held out. "This is my cousin, Amanda, but she hates that name, so we call her Ami." Nodding towards the girl who stood behind her. "Would you like to come and eat with us? My mum just finished making dinner." He nodded in return.

The trio walked across the yard, having to stop every few yards to say hello to a relative or family friend. Lily stopped as she saw an older man entering his 50's with a ragged look to him. Running to go and hug the familiar face, Ami and Brian walked behind her.

"Uncle Reamus!" She called jumping into his arms.

"Lily-Belle. So good to see you again," He looked at her with caring eyes. "How was your birthday?"

"It was alright. Dad gave me a map of Hogwarts and the Invisibility cloak," she told him excitedly. Ami and Brian had caught up.

Reamus looked at Brian with an odd expression as if he already knew him. "I see you have met Mr. Dumbledore. Hello, Brian," he held out his hand in fair greeting. Brian took it, smiling at Reamus.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin."

Lily looked at Ami, who's stomach just growled loudly. "We might want to eat before Ami goes psycho from being hungry." The trio left Reamus back on their long journey to the kitchen, this time not stopping for anyone.

Lily got three plates and handed them out. They piled up their plates with all kinds of foods. They chose their seats and started eating.

After a few minutes of silence, except for chewing and swallowing, Ami started convorsation.

"So, Brian, do you like to play quidditch?" she asked mischievously.

Nodding his head and smileing, he said, "Yeah, I hope to try out for my house team at Hogwarts next year."  
Lily smiled. _Another sucker_, she thought wickedly. "Well, we have a game in an hour, if you want to play with the Potters and Wealeys." Smirking even more she added, "If you can handle it."

"Oh, I think I can handle a little game of Quidditch," he smiled back. "Even if it is against a bunch of younger kids."

Ami and Lily looked at each other.

"Little kids, huh. I guess your right," Ami said looking at him with an evil look in her eyes.

They ate dinner quickly, continuing their conversation and ending up in the subject of House's.

"I don't really care what house I'm in, as long as it isn't in Slytherin with Drea Lastrange," Ami complained. "She's going into seccond year, but we already know she is going to be trouble for us."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindore, mum and dad were both there," Lily fantasized. "There are so many stories Dad has told me about the common room, and other things that mum wouldn't tell me.

"My whole family has been in gryffindore, so I hope im there as well," he looked at his watch, "I'll be right back, have to do something."

And Brian Dumbledore was gone in a puff of smoke.

A/N- sorry its short and long awaited, but here it is… I'll try to update more!


	6. The Match

A/N- sorry I had like MAJOR problems with that chapter, left a few things out… but anywho-

For your question- You shall find out **EVIL GRIN!** so be warned… hee hee hee

The Match

Lily and Ami starred at the spot their new friend had just disappeared from. Ginny came and sat down across the table from the girls.

"Lily, it isnt very lady-like to stare with your mouth open," she said with a slight hint of amusement in her vioce, as if she knew something the girls didn't. "And eat your food, its getting cold. You want to be able to play in the Quidditch match tonight, right?"

"Yes, mum," Lily replied faintly, then she turned to her food and started eating again. Ami did the same, but looked back at the seat next to her every so often, as to not miss Brian coming back in yet another cloud of smoke, but he never came.

A half an hour later, people were starting to gather around the Quidditch Pitch the Potters' had built back in their yard of 50 acres. (A/N- yes big, I know, but they are richer beyond your wildest dreams, y not spend a bit on a nice house, especially if there are eight people in your close family, and then about 20 other people come to stay at random times of the year. COME ON!) Most everyone sat in the stands, the others went to get their brooms. Ami ran to the stands to get a good seat, seeing as she didn't like to play the dangerous game, but Lily grabbed her Firebolt 1000, newest model of the firebolt.

James and Sirius ran up to their older sister. "Are we finally playing this year?" Sirius asked.

"PLEASE say we can," James pleaded.

Lily looked at them oddly. "Don't ask me, ask mum."

The two huffed off. Lily stood their befuddled by their actions. Jumping on her broom, she took off. The wind blew through her auburn hair as she sped around the pitch. On her fifth lap or so, she noticed someone in front of her, she was about to hit them. Stopping quickly, Lily realized it was Brian.

"Where did you go?" she asked pulling up to him.

Noticing her, he said, "To do something at home. I bet your wondering how I left by magic." Lily nodded. "I'll tell you later, right now lets play some quidditch."

Lily smiled, and flew off again. Brian followed closely behind her.

A whistle blew and 14 people landed on the ground. On one team, the positions were;

Keeper- Bill

Chasers- Ginny, Reamus, Neville Longbottom

Beaters- Fred, Andy (Ami's older brother)

Seeker- Harry

On the other team;

Keeper- Ron

Chasers- Angelina (Freds GF), Charlie, Chloe

Beaters- George, Brian

Seeker- Lily

"On, my whistle," Arthur Weasley called out. "Three, two," the whistle blew hard. Lee Jordan was there to commentate.

"Angelina Johnson, yes still Johnson everyone, has the quaffel. She passes off to young Chloe Potter. Chloe gets closer to the goal, she shoot, SHE SCORES! That's 10-0 everyone. Now Ginny Potter has it, passing it off to Reamus, the he passes back. OH! And intercepted by Charlie Weasley. Nice work by George Weasley, still is one of the best ruddy beaters I know. And Charlie passes to Chloe, who passes to Angeline, who passes back to Charlie, who scores ten more points! Neville has the quaffel. Passing to Reamus, then to Ginny, then SCORES! 10-20 now folks. I think Lily sees the snitch, GO LILY! Harry is about to catch her in a dive for the ground. They both pull up right before they hit. Turns out it was just a Wronski Feint, my, my, Young Lily is getting good at that. And Ginny has the Quaffel now, and she scores past her own brother, Wasn't that long ago when they were singing 'Weasley is Our King,' was it? Looks like Harry is off for the snitch again! Lily folows him closely, and she catches it!"

A/N- I know its short, but school starts tomarrow… so im sorry if the updates arnt very frequent… TOODLES!


	7. Cake and Friends

A/N- I have a migraine right now, so this chap will be short and (hopefully) sweet. But some people need to start reading closer… Harry is not getting slower; he has an outdated broom. And Ron was playing in the match, and Hermione is in the stands somewhere, she doesn't like to play the game, as we all know. Please don't make me explain myself, if you don't understand something, read it twice, _then _ask me. Also, I know I have had some major typos, please don't tell me, I plan on going back and fixing them when I'm done with the story. I re-read all of my work, and when I'm in a hurry I don't usually fix my mistakes, but when I can, I do. So please, when I say "constructive criticism" I mean "Tell me if the plot makes sense after I finally get to that point," or "Have I left something important out that you need to get when trying to figure out what I'm talking about?" I _don't_ mean, "Tell me every little single mistake I made." If there is something you brought up that I had forgotten to explain or I know that I left something important out that I need to explain further and it wont fit into the story anywhere else, I will go into detail about it. So, PLEASE try not to get on my case about everything, I just started high school and I'm deeply stressed as it is with my family. My grandmother died last year and it isn't fun trying to go over her will and everything when my aunts and uncle are being difficult. I'm writing this to enjoy the fact that people love how and why I write fan fiction.

Also, you WILL NOT be hearing from me as much as normal. I know I said this in the last chapter, I just want you to understand that I am a busy person. So, please be patient. But if it goes for more than two weeks, feel free to scream and shriek at me!

Thanx!

Cake and Friends

Her family and friends surrounded Lily. They all cheered for her as she held up the golden snitch she had just caught. Harry high-fived his daughter then picked her up and carried her towards the house. After a few minutes, the guests started to mingle again, as it was before the match.

At the house, her family greeted Lily. First to hug her was her grandmother and grandfather, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Happy Birthday, darling," Molly said strangling Lily.

Lily moved on to her Uncles Fred and George. "Long time, no see, Lils!" They both said, the potter family giggled as they had just seen them the previous day.

From behind, Ron came up behind her and picked her up. Throwing her on the couch on the couch he attacked her by tickling her. "Uncle Ron!" she gasped. "St-stop!" she was forced into fits of giggles.

"Hello to you too, Lucinda," he said as he stopped the torture. She frowned at her uncle. She never liked to be called Lucinda by her family. They had always called her Lily, and that's the name she felt fit her. Behind Ron came his wife, Hermione. Her once-bushy brown hair was now a sleek, dishwater blonde.

"Hi, Aunt Mimi," Lily called her by the name she used as a child. Hermione was too hard to say as a one-year old, so Mimi it was. "Where are Tizzy, Laura, and Emma?" she asked about her younger cousins.

"Outside somewhere with Remus," Hermione smiled. "How was your birthday?"

"It was good," she replied. They talked a little bit. Hermione told her about what first year students would learn the first week of school, and Lily asked her about short cuts to classes, just to make conversation.

"Come on, Lils," Hermione looked at her seriously. "I know your dad has probably given you the marauders map by now."

Lily looked at her with surprise. "How did you know about it?"

"Oh, please, save the drama. We were best friends back then, he told you Uncle Ron and me everything," she said as if it was common sense. "Actually, after a certain point, he stopped telling me things because he was afraid I was going to rat on him, like I did when he got his firebolt."

Lily giggled. Suddenly, Remus ran in out of breath. "Your children are monsters!" she gasped at Hermione and Ron. "Take them back." Three girls walked in with innocent looks on their faces. They stood there for a few minutes then;

"We didn't do it!" yelled the shortest. She had red hair that was put into ponytails on each side of her head.

"Tizzy!" The other two yelled.

"Now they won't believe us when we try to prove our perfect innocence, which is true by the way," The one with bushy brown hair said.

"Then we will just have to give ourselves up, Laura! That's stupid," the last one said. This girl, who was obviously Emma, had sleek reddish brown hair. "I'm with Tizzy on this."

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"Crashed the cakes!" Tizzy yelled, her pigtails bobbled everywhere.

"TIZZY!" Laura and Emma yelled. Ron and Hermione looked at their youngest, wanting to know more. "But we didn't do it." She insisted.

"Of course you didn't," Remus said with a sarcastic tone. Then he smiled. "They keep me young." Then he skipped away, happily.

"So much for the cakes," Ginny said with amusement.

The night went on, people started to leave. The last one to go was Brian and his father. Lily and him talked for a while, talked about anything and everything. They soon became best of friends.

A/N- that's all for now… more in the next two weeks… if I don't get it then e-mail me at 


	8. AND THEY'RE OFF!

A/N- Sorry ppl! I have been busy with all sorts of crap these days… 16 days till my 15th b-day! WOOT!

"… And they're off!"

James, Sirius, Lyn, Ryn, and Chloe were all piled on top of Lily's bed. Lily had been banished to the foot of it with Remmy. Little children feet were in her face, and Lyn's face was on top of Lily's stomach, her strawberry blonde hair knotted into a bun making it uncomfortable for Lily.

Lily's mind was racing today was September first. She hoped for the best, as she was about to leave for Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Trying to get up to find a clock, she found it quite hard with her siblings sleeping on top of her. She lifted her right arm and started pushing Lyn off of her stomach. In the commotion, Remmy woke up and started barking, waking everyone up.

James and Sirius toppled off the bed while Chloe climbed from the bottom up. Lyn sat up and let Lily up, and Ryn just laid there until everyone else was on their feet.

"Sorry," Lily apologized, "I was trying to see what time it was." She got to her feet and climbed down the ladder that led to the rest of her "bedroom." The others followed, Remmy was carried in Chloe's arms. Lyn and Ryn sat on the couch as the boys sat on the floor in front of them. Chloe ran into the bathroom as Lily walked into her closet to finish packing her clothing. There was a knock at the door, and their mother came in.

"Breakfast is ready when ever you want it," she told them in a loud voice to Chloe and Lily could hear. "Lily-bell, do you need anything while your packing?"

"More socks and knickers would be nice!" came the shout of a desperate girl. Suddenly, a large BOOM was heard from the closet. "WOOPS!"

Ginny rushed into the room, "Darling are you alright?" she asked, desperately trying to see if her eldest was all right.

"Fine, mum, just dropped my books," Lily smiled widely at her mum.

Chloe came out of the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel. "Chloe, what have I told you about taking a shower in my bathroom?"

"Oh come on, Lils," The girl threw her hand s down dramatically. "You let Lyn and Ryn shower in it. Why cant I?"

Lily looked at her sister as her mother got up. "Because you leave hair in the drain. As long as you clean up the hair, I don't care."

"I didn't this time," the little girl told her, hands on her hips.

Lily went back to packing. About five minutes later she looked up. "Wait," she called to Chloe, "could you grab all my toiletries from the bathroom." Lily handed her sister a tiny bag.

"How am I supposed to fit all of your crap in here?"

Lily sighed as she got up. She walked took the bag from her sister and waved her hand. The bag filled and the bathroom emptied.

About a half an hour later, around 9:30, Lily was all packed to go and waiting for her family. "COME ON!" she called desperately. "I'm ready to go!"

"Darling, the train doesn't leave until 11 o'clock," her mother said brushing her hair. "You have plenty of time to get there. I remember we always were rushed, getting trunks in the car, making sure everyone had everything." Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. "You make sure you try all of the foods at dinner. I don't want you to be starved while there. And whenever you have a problem, go to your father. The password is "Bottomless Soda-Straws." And do be good for all of your teachers, I don't want to hear that on your first week you get a detention, I don't care about after that, if your anything like your father or Fred and George, you'll get plenty."

"Mum, come on. Lets go so I can get a good seat," Lily begged.

"Alright, CHILDREN! Lets go," Ginny called. Five pairs of feet pattered from all directions.

A little brown mop whined. "Oh, Remmy. I'll be home in a bit."

And they were off…

A/N- sorry it took me so long to update… PLEASE r&r… I wont give up on this story as long as you don't give up on me!


	9. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N- Wow, Its been a while… and once again, Im sick, this time with Mono and some strange stomach thing. Oh, and also I have a migraine! AHHHH! Any Whosels… here is another chapter, sorry if it's a bit short.

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Lily found herself trying to pull from unwanted hugs. "Mum! Tell them to get off!"

Ginny giggled at the site of her children. "And how would I do that?" she asked making fun of her eldest child.

"I don't know! Bribe them or something," she struggled against her siblings. "Tell them that you'll take them to work with Uncle Ron? Maybe Uncle Charlie if he isnt doing anything dangerous today."

"You heard the girl," Ginny said, giving in. "We're going to visit Uncle Charlie today. Now get off your sister. She has to get on the train."

"Thank you," Lily said exasperated. "Bye, mum, love you!" She gave Ginny a kiss and ran off towards the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express.

On the train, she walked along the corridor, her trunk and basket with her new kitten in it followed her, floating in thin air. Lily looked into each compartment, looking for Ami, Brian, or an empty compartment. Not finding any of them, she settled on one occupied with a small blonde-haired girl, looking about Lily's year. She walked in.

"Hello, my name is Lily, and I was wondering if I could join you?" she asked in nearly one breath, not being very good about talking to strangers. The little girl looked up and smiled.

"Sure." She held out her hand. "I'm Kelly. Kelly Wood. I'm a first year this year, you?"

"Same. My friends might join us if they can find me on this huge train." Lily took a closer look at her new friend. The last name sounded familiar, from one of her father's stories.

Then it hit her, "Do you play quidditch?" she asked.

Kelly flinched, "I am sworn against quidditch. My father is a crazy lunatic about the sport. He drives me mad trying to get me to play, and when I do play he criticizes me for the next five days!" she ended her rant breathing heavily.

"I see, my dad used to be that way until my mother chased him with his broomstick around the yard when I was three," Lily reflected. "She was screaming 'WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU YELLING AT HER? SHE IS ONLY A CHILD AND YOUR TRYING TO TEACH HER A COMPLICATED SPORT!'"

"You are such a lucky child," Kelly giggled.

Then the compartment door slid open to reveal Ami and Brian carrying their bags. "So, this is where you have been hiding!" Ami squealed. "We almost missed the train looking for you until we ran into Tonks. She had just talked to your mum, and she told us you were on the train." Bumbling into the compartment she and Brian stacked their things onto the shelf above the seats.

Brian sat next to Lily. "We are sorry for this ones manners," he said nodding at Ami, "My name is Brian, and this is Ami." He held out his hand for Kelly to shake.

She took it, glad for more friends. "My name is Kelly."

"Oh, Lily, Aunt Mimi told me this morning that 'we are to behave and act like civil beings, or fear the wrath of Mimi,'" Ami said, quoting Hermione perfectly. "And, Uncle Ron said that 'whatever Hermione just said means that you are to do exactly the opposite because she does not have any control on how we behave at school.'"

Brian laughed now basically a part of the family. He had spent the rest of the summer with Lily, Ami, and the rest of the family. "Yes, she does. She is the History of Magic teacher. Mimi can give us as many detentions as she pleases." Ami slumped into the seat next to Kelly, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Wait," Kelly said, the rest coming to a halt and looking in her direction. "Your Aunt is one of the teachers?"

"Actually, our whole family like LIVES at Hogwarts." Ami started to brag about family. "And Lily's dad-"

"AMI!" Lily shrieked.

"What? I'm just filling people in on our family and who not to cross," Ami said innocently.

Lily looked at her sternly. "I would rather I tell her about my side of the family," Lily said rather harshly.

"Fine, but you do know that your family is just as much mine as yours," Ami spat.

"I meant my little family unit. Not the whole thing. Not even I know the whole family," Lily retorted.

Brian, who sat there putting up with their row, one they had almost every day, apologized to Kelly. "So how about you and your family, Kelly?"

"Well there's me, my dad Oliver, my little sister Caity, and my older brother Jacob," Kelly explained. "We just have a small group."

"I wish we had a small family," Ami said hanging her head.

Lily just looked at her, "Your family is smaller than mine! There's six children and my parents. You just have an older brother." Lily threw her a horrible look.

"If looks could kill," Brian mused.

"OH SHUT IT, YOU!" Lily and Ami said in unison. "Well, Kelly, would you like to accompany me to go find the Trolly Lady?" They got up and left the two in their heated argument.

"What is your problem?" Ami asked her cousin.

"I just don't want people to know that my father is famous, I am so sick of being 'Miss Lucy' or 'Miss Potter' I just want to be Lily in public."

"Well they are going to find out in the sorting ceremony," Ami pointed out. "Why not tell them anyway?"

"I don't know," Lily sighed. "I guess I should tell her."

"Yeah, that way you aren't fibbing, and you don't lose another friend," Ami snapped at her, reminding her of a horrible time in primary school. Another witch had attended and Lily never told her the truth about her family, until one day the girl found out that the whole "my family is boring, you don't want to meet them, they are just normal people" was a lie.

"Oh, no. Drea probably attends school here," Lily fretted. "What am I going to do?"

Ami sighed. "That was a while ago, Lils. She probably doesn't remember, and if she does, she might have finally forgiven you." Kelly and Brian entered the compartment again, snacks galore in their arms.

"You two done biting each others heads off?" Brian asked wittily. The girls gave him evil glares, but he never noticed, because the compartment door slid open.

There stood a girl with white-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Next to her were two beefy boys, one who was eating a cauldron cake as if his life depended on it, the other looked stupidly at the cake, as if he wanted it for himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucinda Potter. And, look boys, she's found people who can put up with her stupid lies," the girl said with a sneer. Lily looked at Ami with a glare. "So, this is your new posse? Lets see, Kelly Wood, Amanda Weasley, and Brian Dumbledore. All blood traitors, no wonder." She looked around saying everyones name as if she were the only one who knew them. "Im Andrea Malfoy, but I prefer to go by Drea. If any of you, besides the weasel and the Pot-head, find better comfort in true friends, I'm just down the hall." She turned of her heal and left, the two boys following her like puppy-dogs.

"And you said she wouldn't remember!" Lily screeched at Ami.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not inside her evil little head!" Ami retorted.

"May I please stop this fight before it gets good?" Brian shouted. "Whatever that was about, must have been some old family feud. Her name was Malfoy, and its widely known that Malfoys and Potters don't get along. Same with the Malfoys and Weasleys. And it's a damn good thing your cousins, Tizz, Laura, and Emma aren't your age. They would be in for some hell."

"Why would they be in for it?" Ami asked.

"Because Hermione is muggleborn, and one of the most hated enemy's of Draco Malfoy," Brian said in a "as-a-matter-of-fact" voice.

"Where do you get all this information, when we are their family?" Lily asked harshly. "I know almost everything about my parents Hogwarts years, and there was nothing about this Draco Malfoy that you speak of."

Brian looked at her in surprise. "I guess they must not have told you about the War. They might not have becau-"

"Yes, I know about the stupid war. We were all alive during it. How can I not know? Being famous for something I didn't do. Yeah, I know!" Lily said even more harshly, how could she not know something? Her parents had told her everything she needed to know. Or, so she thought.

A/N Sorry it's been so long! PLEASE R&R! im desperate! Luv ya guys! See you in chapter 9! (which might take a while, seeing as I have so many funerals to attend, not fun! And im working really hard in school to get my grades up and crap like that. **SIGH**)


	10. Keeper of The Keys and Sorting

A/N- Just FYI- this may be the longest chapter you'll ever get! So don't get too hopeful, but then again I have to finish this story, and 6 more after this!

I love all of you who reviewed, and I had one question I need to answer. And Im wondering why one question isnt being asked… I went back to read the story, and noticed that I left something unexplained, so I'm fixing it before it gets out of hand!

Lily's full name is Lucinda Liliana Bell Potter-Weasley. In Public she was announced as Lucy Potter. So everyone calls her Lucy or Miss Lucy (at least the tabloids do, and random people on the streets) BUT! When she was really little Remus started calling her Lily because her personality was so much like Lily Potters. SOOO her family and friends call her Lily. And that's what I call her, because the name suits her better. LOL

ALSO- Has anyone noticed that there are two "Dreas" in this story? Alexandrea "Drea" Lestrange (mentioned in chap 3 or 4) is a second year at Hogwarts. She is the Great-niece of Bella and her husband (cant spell his name). She will come into the story in the next few chapters. (and FYI- she has a twin brother named Alexander, or Xander (pronounced like Zander)). Drea Malfoy is Lily's childhood friend. The reason she attended a muggle primary school is because her mother (not mentioned in the books, my own character!) Venessa Goyle (Goyles little sister, only a year younger than the trio, in Slytherin) thought it would be safer for herself (to stay out of Azkaban) and her daughter (so she wouldn't be brainwashed by those muggle-loving freaks). These two People are totally different! So you don't get confused.

Anyways…

The Keeper of the Keys and the Sorting

For a while the four sat there, talking and laughing. After about a half an hour, Brian fell asleep, feet in Lily's lap. Ami settled down into a good book, and Kelly and Lily kept talking quietly.

"I can't wait to get my hands on all that good food in the great hall," Kelly tempted. "I heard that you can go in there at anytime and eat."

Lily laughed knowingly. "Actually, no you can't. But the kitchens are always open. I'll take you there later."

"Wait, how do you know where the kitchens are?" Kelly looked at her new friend in suspicion.

"My dad is the Headmaster," Lily said quickly.

"Your Lucy Potter!" Kelly screeched, making Brian snort and turn and Ami look up and smile smugly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I hate it when people judge me on my parents. And, please don't call me Lucy, I hate that name." Lily cringed. "I practically grew up in the castle, so I know a lot of things."

"She even knows more then Harry," Ami said taking a break from her book. "And its not the ghosts who haunt the place, that's Lily's job."

"Ha ha, very funny AMANDA," Lily retorted. Ami cursed at her name. "That was when I was five and would pop up in the most unexpected places at the rarest of times." Lily started to smile, "Those were the good old days." Lily thought for a minute then spoke again. "Oh, and don't listen to what Peeves tells you, or what he does."

Kelly looked at her with suspicion. "Who's Peeves?" she asked.

"The poltergeist. He roams the school reeking havoc everywhere," Lily explained with a giggle in her voice. "And don't listen to any of the songs that have the words 'Oh, Potter, you rotter!' They are not true."

"What songs? You never told me of any songs," Ami asked defensively.

"I never told you because I never thought Peeves would remember them for that long."

At that sentence, Brian woke up. "We're almost there," he yawned. "I'm going to go and change into my robes. You three should do the same." He got up and left with his robes in arms.

"I hate it when he does that," Ami said with relish. "Wakes up and knows basically everything that's going on." She shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy, but handy." Lily snapped her fingers, instantly changing into her robes. Kelly stared, wide-eyed. "What?" Lily asked not realizing what she just did.

Kelly stuttered, "H-how d-d-did you d-do that?"

Ami turned around halfway dressed, "Lily you idiot. You didn't tell her about your 'talents.'" She also smirked. "Mind finishing me up, then?"

Lily sighed and snapped her fingers again and Ami was dressed. "They aren't really 'talents', more like a 'birth-defect'. I can focus my magic without a wand. It has NOTHING to do with my family. Well, except my mother took and insanely large blow to her pelvic area, but nothing more."

Kelly looked at her incredulously. "Wow, I wish I could do that."

"Sometimes its not all its cracked up to be," Lily explained. "I get blamed for everything that goes wrong, and whenever I'm sick things either blow up when I sneeze or odd things happen to the people around me." She looked embarrassed. "And, that means clothes flying off or disappearing, and limbs falling off or moved on some ones body. It's horrible." Then she looked around for her kitten she had let out of its crate earlier that trip.

"But, still," Kelly fantasized, "everything else about it rocks! Being able to do everything we can do with wands, but not having to look for that blasted piece of wood."

"I guess so," Lily said picking up the black mass of fur. "You know, I still need to name this beast."

Ami suggested her thoughts, "How about Lucy? Or Panther?"

"No, doesn't suit her," Lily thought. "She's too feisty for the name Lucy, and Panther isn't that original."

"Ozzy is a cute name, but a bit too boyish for her," Kelly thought out loud, finally finished changing into her robes. "How about Ruthy?"

"I like it, because she is ruthless and odd," Lily exclaimed. "Come on, Ruthy. I'll let you out of your cage when we get into the dorms." The kitten mewed sweetly with fake innocent eyes. "You know, cats can't pull of a puppy-dog pout. Nice try, brat." The cat growled at this.

Brian knocked on the door. "You three descent?"

"Yes," all three girls said.

He walked in, all set with his robes in perfect order. Helping them to clean up the compartment before they departed, he said, "I bumped into the Lestrange twins. I sort of felt bad for Xander. He was sitting in the corner of their compartment and Dre was so rude to him."

"Why doesn't he just find new friends?" Ami asked. "It would be smart to."

"Yeah, but what if you couldn't?" Lily asked with a 'hey, stupid!' tone. "He is hated by his house because 1) his sister is the worst person to mess with, and 2) he's a Lestrange." Lily continued to clean. "Yeah, now that I think of it, the kid does have it rough."

Brian sighed, "Lily just finish cleaning! You three are pigs." Lily gave him a death glare.

"I'm not to be used as a maid!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her with pleading eyes. "FINE!" She snapped her fingers and the trash flew into the garbage can that lay in the compartment. "Next time I want something, I get it." She stared pointedly at Brian, who smirked.

The train came to a slow halt at Hogsmeade Station. The first years, being guided by the Prefects of course, got off the train to meet their home for the next seven years. The four followed a deep grunting voice beckoning to them with, "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!"

"Hagrid!" Lily yelled as he came into view. She ran towards the familiar figure, dodging the older students. When she reached him, she gave him a hug that almost knocked him over.

"Ello, Lily," his voice boomed. " 'Ow 'ave ya been?" He hugged her right back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Pretty good," she caught her breath. The other three walked up in a more casual way, other scared looking people behind them.

"Alrigh' firs' years this way!" Hagrid started walking in the opposite direction, and everyone followed. He led them to a dock and boats. "Four to a boa!" Brian, Lily, Kelly, and Ami climbed into one all together. Once everyone else was seated, the boats jerked off into the darkness of the night. The first glimpse of Hogwarts, for most, was remarkable. The castle stood tall and proud with its windows gleaming yellow light in the darkness, the towers had small dark blue clouds around them, as if they ran into infinity. The children starred mouths open and eyes bulging to the size of golf-balls, some even drooled.

The boats slid to the door in which they would enter the castle. It opened to a stern looking woman with black and silver hair, like salt and pepper. She smiled at the group, "I'll take them from here, Hagrid. Follow me please," she said looking at them over top of her square framed glasses.

They followed her with that eerie silence, none brave enough to speak, and those who were played a part to follow the group. Lily just starred ahead in distinct silence, not wanting to bring attention to her. Ami walked next to Lily, her face pale making her strawberry-blonde hair almost as red as Lily's. Brian walked in front of them, a slightly smug look on his face, as if he knew something they didn't. Kelly just walked. She was behind Lily, walking next to a tall boy with chestnut brown hair.

Reaching tall dark wooden door, the came to a halt. The woman spoke to them. " I am Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration and I am one the Heads of this school. All right, as you cross these doors you will be sorted into four different houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I will come back for you in a few minutes time." She turned on her heel and left through the door.

"Oh, no," Ami squealed. "What if I don't get into Gryffindor? Mum won't be pleased with me. Dad won't care, but mum! Oh, please teach us how to extinguish fires!"

Lily looked at her as if she was crazy, "At least your parents aren't watching!" she said in a high voice. "At least it won't be in the Daily Prophet if you get put into anything BUT Gryffindor." Lily was almost to tears. Kelly put an arm around her.

"Gosh, I guess it is tough being famous," she said looking around the room. "I just hope we are all in the same house."

Brain just stood there, still looking smug about something. "What's your problem, Mr. Cocky-pants?" Lily asked, slightly more calm.

"Nothing," he looked at her with sudden realization to where he was. "Just day-dreaming." The three girls looked at him quizzically as Professor McGonagall came back into the room.

"Two in a row, and follow me please," she said picking up a 3 legged stool. The first years followed her once again, this time entering a large room with four tables, each one marked by a flag with a House name on it. The tables were filled with restless teenagers with hunger and excitement on their faces. The room was lit with millions of taper candles floating in the air above them. The ceiling mirrored the night sky outside, the dark blue clouds and a few twinkling stars.

The First-years walked up to the front of the hall with the Professor. Telling the to stand in a line in front of her, she sat the stool down and set a raggedy old 'witches hat' on it that looked as if it had seen many centuries of lifetime. "When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head, and you will know which house you belong to."

Lily's eyes started to tear as she looked at her father, who sat in the large chair in the middle of the teachers table. He looked at her with slight sympathy that told her not to worry.

"Andrews, Heather" was the first name called. A small girl walked up to the stool with trembling legs. It took a minute, then the hat yelled "Ravenclaw!" One of the houses exploded with applause.

"Bradshaw, Kevin" went to Hufflepuff. Another table exploded.

"Bradshaw, Kaity" also went to Hufflepuff. Lily guessed that they were twins.

"Cook, Hector" joined Slytherin.

"Dumbledore, Brian" the boy skipped up to the hat with his smug smile back on his face. As soon as the hat touched his head it screamed "Gryffindor!"

They went through the alphabet, the scared looking children where flying by.

"Granger, Jon" was called forward. Ami and Lily looked at each other, their Aunt had the Maiden name of Granger. The hat yelled "Gryffindor." The girls watched their Aunt at the teacher table as she clapped loudly with a bright smile on her face.

More names passed and more people were sorted. They had reached the M's.

"Malfoy, Andrea"… 30 seconds later … "SLYTHERIN" Lily laughed silently to herself.

A few minutes passed by, and they had come up to Lily.

"Potter-Weasley, Lucinda" Lily walked up the stool, gave her father a weak smile and turned to sit on the stool. The hall was silent, except for those few whispers of questioning a person hearing. Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head on Lily's red locks. _Please put me into Gryffindor, along with the rest of my friends. Please oh, please! _"Ahh, I think I could make that work." Laughed the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole school erupted into applause. Lily ran to join Brian. Sitting next to him she finally took a breath. "Didn't really have to worry, did you?" he laughed. Ignoring him she turned to watch the rest of her peers.

"Quinn, Jason" and "Smith, Nick" joined Gryffindor after Lily. Before her had come "Jackson, Susan" and "Madison, Orlando."

"Weasley, Amanda" her face become so white it was almost transparent. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It only took a few seconds before it yelled "Gryffindor." Ami ran to sit next to Lily with a big toothy smile on her face.

"Wood, Kelly" she stumbled up there, being the last person, and was sorted into Gryffindor as well. The girls all squealed as she joined them. Brian just looked at them with the utmost disgust, as if he was saying 'and I chose you as friends?'

McGonagall cleared the stool and hat away, then stood up to speak. "Welcome, and welcome back. Dinner is served." The food suddenly appeared on the tables.

Lily started to serve herself, and thought nothing of the magic that just happened. The older students around her looked at her with an odd expression. "What?" she asked without looking up from her plate.

A seventh year, by the looks of him, spoke, "Most first years stare at the food for the first few minutes, and they don't usually look bored for the first month or two."

She looked at him. "Oh, come on, Jerry. You know who I am. I used to terrorize this place, why would I stare at the food? And why would I be so excited about the castle when I know it front-to-back, side-to-side, and every other way possible?"

The boy looked stunned. "Wait. Lily?"

"Yeah who else would I be?" she said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"My god, you've grown up," said a girl sitting next to Jerry. "You haven't been here since fifth year." The girl said, reminiscing. "I remember you were everywhere possible, and you played some of the worst jokes on the teachers. Remember when you switched Trelawny's drinks with veriteserum (sp?) and she was spitting out the truth everywhere!" She and Jerry fell into fits of laughter, and Lily sat there with the cockiest smile on her face.

"Yeah, those were the days, but now I actually have to learn," she said with fake depression.

Lily spent the evening getting aquatinted with the other first years, hearing their family history and how they received their letters. It turned out the Jon Granger is Hermione's nephew, her brother's son.

As they finished their desserts, Harry stood up to talk. "Some start-of-term notices. The Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden. And Filch has a list of forbidden items on each notice board. Now it's goodnight to all so we can have a fresh start in the morning."

The students filed out of the room to their dormitories. Lily ran up to the teachers' table. "Hi, dad." She said standing in front of him. He smiled at his daughter. "So, like what should I call you in front of other students?"

He chuckled, "I don't know, really. Probably Professor, that's what you have to call Aunt Mimi and Remus." She made a sour face. "Fine, but you know that calling the Headmaster 'Daddy' will bring more attention to you."

"I never can win against you, can I?" she whined. Harry laughed at his oldest daughter's antics. "Fine then _Professor, _I guess I'm off to bed then. Night!" she called running out of the room. As soon as she was out of site of prying eyes she snapped her fingers and appeared in her dorm, nobody had arrived yet. She chose the bed closest to the door and set up her things and changed into her pajamas.

The other girls started coming into the room. "Lily, so this is where you ran off to," Ami said with a slightly angered voice, and with it her hair steamed slightly.

"Cool down, I just had to talk to the _Headmaster._" Lily said with attitude. The other three girls set up their beds, making it their own. Next to Lily, Kelly set herself up, then Ami, and then Susan was across from Lily.

They all changed into their pajamas, and climbed into bed. The lights slowly dimmed and the hectic day was at an end…

A/N- FINALLY FINISHED! That took a while to write. I'm glad that part is over. Please r+r! Next chappie, look for their first day of classes… you might get a hint about the plot, so it might not be up for a while, seeing as I still am trying to figure that part out. grins sheepishly I'm taking ideas! E-mail me them t for now


	11. Scary Schedules

A/N- YAY! I have a plot line! But I won't tell you just yet! Here is the next chapter. And, actually- Ami is Bill and Fluer's daughter (see? You really don't want to get her mad… Veela and werewolf? HA HA HA!)

Scary Schedules.

Lily woke up suddenly to find Ami tickling her face with a feather. She glared at her cousin for the rude awakening. Ami giggled, snorting in an unpleasant way. Lily pulled the covers over her head.

"Lily, wake up!" Ami persisted. "If you don't get a move on, breakfast wont be hot."

"It's always hot," Lily whined. "We are living in a magical school, you idiot. Now, leave me alone!"

Ami growled, "There's no hope for you is there?" She pulled at the covers. "Come on! I don't know the school as well as you, I'm going to get lost."

Lily sighed and got up. "I hate you," she said menacingly. Looking around the room, she saw that Kelly and Susan were also just waking up. Looking at Ami again, she saw that her cousin was already dressed and excited for the first day of school. "Let's go," Lily grumbled and walked down to the common room. On the stairs, she snapped her fingers and changed to her robes.

The two girls climbed through the portrait hole. "Morning, girls!" called the Fat Lady and her friend Violet. "Morning," Lily mumbled back.

In the corridor on the third floor, they ran into older students scurrying around, making sure they had everything, and that their schedules were as they had signed up for them. Some stopped what they were doing and stared at the two younger girls, that's when the whispering started.

"Professor Potter's oldest"

"Lucy Potter, yeah that's her."

"Is she the one with the odd powers?"

But Lily moved on as if it was nothing.

"Lily!" called a voice from behind them. "Lily, wait up!" The two turned around. It was an older student, Jasmine Daniels. She was running down the hall, chestnut brown hair flying everywhere.

"Jas! Oh, my, GOD! I thought you graduated last year?" Lily said, hugging her old friend.

"No, that would be Nottie," Jasmine spoke with short breaths. "She's the older one, I hate being 12 hours younger, especially when your birthday decides what year of school you get into."

Lily laughed. "Are you heading for breakfast?" she asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, "not hungry, plus I need to find this class. After six years of this place, I still don't know it. Do you? It's the new class Seventh years are required to take, Magical Health."

Lily thought for a moment, "It's on the second floor, near the popular broom closet that locks once occupied."

"Thanks, girly," Jasmine yelled as she started walking away.

Ami and Lily started back towards the Great Hall. This time not stopping until they reached it. They sat down at their assigned table, and started to pile their plates with food. "This food is SO much better than the crap Mum makes," Ami said fiercely ripping into the bacon with her oversized teeth. "You know what she told me before I left?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "No, what?"

"That I should become a vegetarian, 'all zat animal meat iz making you fat, Amanda,'" Ami spoke with a perfect imitation of her mothers' French accent. "I think she is crazy! I'm under weight as it is."

"Lily! A note for you," Kelly said running up to her friends. "Some kid gave it to me, said it was important." She handed her the note with confusion on her face.

"Oh, no!" Lily groaned. She opened it and read it, groaning even more.

"What does it say?" Kelly asked in anticipation. Lily read aloud.

"Lily-Belle,

"Please remember that you are now a student, not a five-year-old. And I was wondering if you would like to be my assistant in class today. I know its only introductions, but I want to show them what we will be learning this year. I also know that you don't want people gawking at you. Just think about it. Remus also wants your help, but I'll give him the same answer you give me.

Love Hermione"

"I knew this was going to happen!" Lily cried. "Why cant they just take 'no' for an answer?" she set the letter a flame. Ami and Kelly stared at her still.

"So, are you going to or not?" Kelly asked.

Lily looked at her, "I have to. When Hermione asks a favor, she really isn't asking." Ami smiled at this. "And Uncle Remus will be crushed if I don't. I just don't see why they don't ask Brian!"

"What about me?" asked a voice from behind. Brian sat down next to Ami, with an eager look in his eyes.

"Why the Profs don't ask you to demonstrate instead of me. You can do everything I can," Lily persuaded.

"No, I cant," he stated. "I cant apparate anytime, any place. I cant conjure things, and I cant cast the unforgivable's."

Kelly looked at them quizzically. "Wait, you can do wandless magic too?"

"Yes."

"And yes you can apparate! I saw you at my birthday party," Lily said angrily.

Brian laughed, "That's not apparating, that's throwing a smoke bomb on the floor that takes you to certain places, courtesy of my Father." Lily stared with her mouth open.

"Fine, you win." Lily placed her head on the table in a sulky manner.

The rest went on their merry way into the food piled on their plates. All talked about what they would do this morning, what they hoped to learn. During this, Professor McGonagall came around with their schedules. The Great Hall buzzed with first day excitement as older students compared classes and younger students' coward and wondered with fear.

They made their way to their first class, Charms. Hermione stood at the front of the classroom, staring down the ickle first years. Class began, and with a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione closed the door.

"Good Morning. I trust all of you have had a good rest last night and a filling breakfast," she started briskly. "Today I am going to teach you to understand what you will be learning in this room, and teach you a simple spell."

The class buzzed with excitement.

"But first," she restarted. "I wish to ask if Miss Lily to show you a few charms you will learn over the years with me."

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the front of the class. Smiling with a face that said "I-would-rather-kill-myself-than-do-this," Hermione smiled back with a "I-can-show-them-your-baby-pictures-instead-if-you-like" face. "You win" lily mouthed back and Hermione smiled a prissy smile. Ami started giggling, knowing what the two were saying. Both stared with a death glare.

"What would you like me to show them PROFESSOR?" Lily said with a rude tone Hermione ignored.

"The charm we will learn today. Using your wand as a flashlight, Lumos," Hermione told her.

Lily grabbed her fake wand and proceeded. Next she preformed how to shoot sparks, then a tickling charm, and how to unlock doors.

"Now, this year will not be that hard," Hermione spoke. "You will learn the basics, as you were shown. You will know more spells than demonstrated. And I will ask you to bring your wand to every class with me. Class dismissed."

A/N- wow that took a while to write. More within the week I hope!


	12. DADA and More

A/N- WOWZERS! I just got back from the Queen + Paul Rogers concert in Detroit. It was freakin awesome! My life is now somewhat complete now that I have seen B Rapsody live! YAY! Although there was one downside... next to us there was a guy smoking some pot... OMG It was so annoying, i mean COME ON!can we say STUPID? any ways... OH YEAH! Im on a laptop! YAY! but its not mine, ita moms and i dont know if shes going to be up to sharing once we get it online, but im saving this to my USB plug, so yeah... heres more to the story!

Defense Against the Dark art and more...

The class filed out of the room. Lily stayed behind, Ami, Brian, and Kelly following her example. The other students passed them with excited whispers about what they would learn and what they just saw. Lily rolled her eyes as Drea Malfoy passed the four flipping her long blonde hair into their faces. Ami caught some in her mouth and started coughing.

After all of their fellow students left, Lily approached her aunt.

"Why did you have to do that?" Lily asked Hermione straight out. "Already make me the laughing stock of our class!"

"Calm down, Lily-Belle," Hermione smiled at her. "I would never make you the laughing stock of the school, well not on purpose anyway."

"Sure, yeah, right," Lily said in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys might want to get a move on to your next class. Remus will be disapointed if your late," Hermione said dismissing the four still standing in her class room. She turned to type on her computer that ran on magic.

The four walked out of the class room. "Come on guys," Lily said taking a sharp turn to the right.

"Lily, where are we going? The Defense class is to the left," Brian asked in confusion with her direction mistake.

"You guys can go that way," Lily said waving them off.

The other three turned around and ran for the class room. Running up and down stairways, running into older students, falling through trick stairs. It took them about five minutes to reach the room, just as the bell rang. They walked in, to find Lily sitting at a desk in the front of the room cahtting away with the teacher. She turned and waved at them.

"How did you do that?" Kelly asked in awe. "You went the wrong way."  
"No I didnt, I took a short cut," She retorted.

Brian looked at her, "You appartated." She shook her head in reply. "Cheater," Brian mumbled to himself.

"Like I said, I took a short cut," Lily said flipping her red hair out of her face. "Go to the right, down the stairs, and through the fake wall. If you had followed me, you would know that many of the hallways pretend to be walls, or walls pretend to be doors."

"I hate it when you know things I dont," Ami growled. Lily and Brian laughed at her.

Remus walked up the the front of the room, "Alright, class. Settle down and we will get started," he said with his warming smile. "I'll start with that stupid beginning speach like all teachers do with first years." He laughed. "This year you will learn the basics. How to disarm you oponent, simple stunning spells, and so on. I will tea/ch you about certain dark magical creatures, how to disarm them, and how to recognise them." He pointed his wand at the chalk board. "You dont have to copy this down, but know it." Almost everyone took out a piece of parchment and a quill. "The rules of this class room are as follows. I will not tolerate House competition. No showing off, if you do I will have you stand infront of the class to either teach the class, or have you do something only seventh years can do." Lily snickered at this. "Other than that, the Homework is easy, and I expect everyone to suceed in this class. Any Questions?"

Jon Granger stuck his hand up in the air. "Do we need anthing for next class."

Remus smiled at him, "Just your wand. I will tell you if you will ever need your text book the lesson before. That way you wont brake your back before you need to." He looked around for anymore hands in the air before continuing with the lesson plan. "Alright, today we are going to talk about ourselves. Get to know eachother, and things like that. So be ready to tell us your name, and something you like to do in your spare time. Lets start with this side of the room." He walked over to the side Lily and her friends were sitting on.

"I am Remus Lupin, And I like to read."

The order snaked through the room, "I'm Orli Madison, and I like to watch TV."... "I'm Jason Quinn, and I like to play Football (Soccer in USA)." ... "My name is Kelly Wood, and I HATE playing quidditch!" ... "Ami Weasley, and I like to read, also." ... "Lily P-W, and I love messing with peoples minds."... "I'm Brian Dumbledore, and I am a quidditch player." ... "Jon Granger, and I like to listen to music." ... "Kaity Bradshaw, And I am an artist." ... "My name is Kevin Bradshaw, and I like to mess around on the computer." ... "Helen Jansonburg, I like to go camping with my family." ... "Greg Fisher, and I like to play quidditch." ... "Peter Thomas, and I like to hang out with my friends." ... "I'm Daniel Miller, and I like to ride my bike." ... "Hi, My name is Jessica Keller, and I really dont have a favorite thing to do when im bored." ... "Lynda Cing, and I like to run track."... "I'm Susan Jackson, and I like to dance."

As they ended, the bell rang, "Next time think of your favorite color and what you want to be if and when you grow up," Remus said as everyone got up and gathered their stuff to leave.

Next was Lunch...

"Lily, give it up! We are lost!" Ami screamed. "You took a wrong turn! Just apparate us there."

"No, we WILL get there without magic," she said in her stubborn voice. She took another turn, towards sounds of a large group. There they stood in front of the great hall. "Told you I knew where we were. Why did you ever doubt me? We are here before all of the others from our class."

The four walked on into the hall, taking seats in the middle of their assigned table. Plates appeared in front of them, and they started to pile food onto them just as they did that morning. The rest of the Gryffindor first years walked in looking out of breath.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" Jon asked putting his books down.

"Short cut," Kelly said stuffing a forkfull of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Jon looked at her with discust as he plopped some potatoes on his own plate, covering them with thick turkey gravey.

"So how has your day been?" Brian asked his fellow room mate.

Jon nodded his head while swallowing, "Its ok, a little weird having an Aunt as one of my teachers, but its awesome other than that."

"We know what you mean about the whole family thing," Lily sighed. "Mimi, Remus, and my dad work here, and my mum comes up here with my siblings once in a while. Mostly they come on weekends so we dont disturb class. Its a cournacopia of disturbing concepts." Ami snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"Who's your dad?" Jon asked stupidly.

"The Head," Lily said. She took a bite of the chicken leg floating in mid air in front of her, not noticing what she was doing. "Surly Aunt 'Mione told you."

Jon shook his head. "I havent talked to her since my 10th birthday last year. My dad really doesnt want anything to do with magic and this world. I finally convinced him a few weeks ago to let me come."

"Why is he so reluctant about magic?" Ami asked swallowing a mouthful.

"Jelousy, I think," Jon shrugged. "He is one of the sweetest guys you will ever meet, but just really doesnt want to live with magic. He and Aunt Hermione are best friends, and he loves haning out with Uncle Ron and the girls, but he just doesnt like magic."

"So how did you convice him to let you come?" Kelly asked.

"I told him that it was a great oppurtunity, and that it wasnt my fault he thought his letter was bogus," Jon said smugly. "I know how to manipulate my parents."

"Well have fun trying to manipulate 'Professor Weasley'. Its scary how it ends up being her thats manipulating you. Like in Charms today, she wouldnt let me out of showing the class what I could do," Lily laughed sarcasticly. "It's horrible how much she knows about one person she just met them. Let alone someone she has known for a longer time."

They started talking among the group about their "family." And now that Lily thought about it, they were just like one big family. Lily and Ami were cousins, Brian was basically adopted by the whole Weasley Clan, Jon was their cousin by law, and Kelly would fit in there soon. She now realised that she would enjoy school quite a bit more...

A/N- sappy ending I know... Right now Im looking for someone to read over my work, give me ideas, and just be a life saver (u choose the flavor!)! First one who applies to i will seriously consider! This job includes this story and most likely the sequels, SO PLEASE HELP ME!- molly


End file.
